


Schoolgirl

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After today, Kim was seriously going to have to figure out a way to [...] prove that she was not purposely trying to recreate some kind of guy's sexual fantasy filled with naughty, cute little Asian Catholic schoolgirls that didn't wear panties beneath their skirts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schoolgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com).

Knives tried not to blush when she felt the slide of something wooden trace a path against her knee and up her thigh to where the hem of her Catholic schoolgirl skirt laid across her lap. Biting her lip, she peeked up at Kim fully aware that she was blushing like the schoolgirl she was.

"What are you doing?" Knives asked shyly, already aware of the answer.

Smirking, Kim lifted Knives' skirt with her drumstick and peeked under just as the younger girl quickly crossed her legs.

"Just checking to see if you're wearing panties."

"Why wouldn't I be wearing panties?" Knives stammered in embarrassment.

"Because it wouldn't be fun right now if you weren't being a stereotypical schoolgirl."

"Like in a dirty movie?"

Kim looked slightly embarrassed as she scratched her head with her other drumstick. 

"Maybe."

"Oh," Knives said and looked away.

Getting to her feet, she shuffled up to Kim, catching the redhead by surprise. Leaning forward, a silly smile cracking the otherwise somber actions, Knives kissed Kim's cheek before whispering in her ear.

"I'm not wearing panties."

To test this confession, Kim repeated her earlier action of lifting Knives' skirt with a drumstick. Lo and behold, there was nothing beneath but naked skin. Knives was blushing fiercely now and Kim would be damned to admit aloud that the whole scene actually appeared _'cute'_ instead of _'sexy'_ or _'provocative'_ , but hell, Knives practically radiated _'cute'_ , didn't she? After today, Kim was seriously going to have to figure out a way to either rationailze the fact of why she was/prove that she was not purposely trying to recreate some kind of guy's sexual fantasy filled with naughty, cute little Asian Catholic schoolgirls that didn't wear panties beneath their skirts.

Or not. Fuck the haters, Kim told herself, conveniently forgetting when she scoffed at Scott when he first told the band about Knives.

Kim used her other drumstick to prod between the cleft before her, making Knives squeak as the smooth, oval tip brushed against her clit. Flicking her eyes upward to watch Knives' reaction, Kim slowly began rubbing Knives' clit with the tip of the drumstick. Biting her lip some more until the friction made her lips part slightly and a low moan dripped from her lips, Knives clenched her skirt, wringing it between her hands as the delicious torture continued. 

See, now Knives was _'provocative'_.

Though still kind of cute as her knees began to tremble and she made soft mews of pleasure. Kim wanted to savor the moment until Knives couldn't take it anymore and begged her for more, but band practice was soon and Kim was hungry for a little wanton Asian girl.

Growling at her own stupid thoughts and lame puns, Kim set her drumsticks on her rack tom and turned her attention to her girlfriend. Sliding off her stool and down to her knees, Knives yelped when pale, freckled fingers clenched her hips and Kim's tongue found home where the drumstick had been seconds before. Now fully embarrassed, Knives placed her hands in Kim's hair to... Well, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, though she did know that this was the first time Kim had gone this far and... Wow, why hadn't they done this before, she wondered.

Knives cried out and dug her fingers into Kim's hair and scalp as the sensation building up in her stomach and groin reached a climatic peak, crashing through her with a shout. Knees now jelly, Knives slid down to the floor where a waiting Kim embraced her in her arms and kissed her. A sly finger began drawing slow, torturous circles around Knives clit as the girl squirmed and shuddered against her touch. If her lips hadn't been so intoxicating, the younger girl may have been able to tell Kim that she was way too sensitive right now for that but soon she was lost in the kiss and another building orgasm. When she came, she cried out a high-pitched _'kyaaa'_ and clung desperately onto Kim's shoulders as she rode out her second orgasm.

" _'Kyaaa'_?" Kim questioned when the other girl had calmed down and snuggled against her.

Blushing, Knives refused to meet Kim's eyes. "I don't know what that was about."

"Riiiight, Schoolgirl" Kim scoffed with a small grin.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
